My LPS OCs
by iheartkatamari
Summary: All of my recurring fan-made LPS characters who will be included in my stories from hereon.
1. Tessie Blake

**These are all of my recurring fan-made LPS characters who'll be used in my stories from hereon; the first three are part of the main cast, while the others are supporting characters.**

Name: Tessie Blake

Gender: Female

Species: Golden hamster

Appearance: Golden blonde with a white snout, little pink paws, and aqua green eyes.

Owner: Maggie Blake, a seven-year-old girl.

Talent: Hula-hooping

Personality: Tessie is the youngest member of the Littlest Pet Shop group. She's cheerful, friendly and very energetic. Shes also very helpful and good at figuring out solutions when the group's in a fix. She, Cody, and Fiona all joined the day camp a few days after Blythe's arrival; Tessie was a little shy at first, but soon became fast friends with Blythe and the pets. She speaks in a bit of an Alvin and the Chipmunks-esque voice.


	2. Cody Wilson

Name: Cody Wilson

Gender: Male

Species: Horse

Appearance: Brown with a blonde mane and tail, a white snout, and dark blue eyes.

Owner: Teddy Wilson, a ten year old boy.

Talent: Playing soccer

Personality: Cody is very friendly, energetic, and feisty-tough, but also a little bit goofy. His family is originally from Texas, so he speaks with a southern accent. He, Tessie, and Fiona all arrived at LPS at the same time; Cody quickly became fast friends with the pets. Cody is very athletic, and enjoys a good run around the park; he has a strong dislike for bullies, especially the Biskitt Twins, and will stop at nothing to protect his friends from them. He's had a deep-seated fear of bees ever since a swarm of them stung him at a Texas rodeo.


	3. Fiona Hemingway

Name: Fiona Hemingway

Gender: Female

Species: Old World Red Fox

Appearance: Reddish orange with cream-colored snout, belly, ears, and tailtip, dark brown ears and feet, a tuft of brown hair on top of her head, and dark brown eyes(1).

Owners: Nigel and Martha Hemingway, a married couple.

Talent: Teaching manners

Personality: Fiona is very polite and classy; she always treats

her friends, as well as Blythe and Mrs. Twombly with respect, but when her friends are in danger she's quite a fighter! Her family is originally from England, so she speaks with a British accent. Though classy, Fiona is far from stuck up; she believes that manners are very important and has a catchphrase of, "Please mind your manners, Dears." She, Tessie, and Cody joined LPS at the same time and quickly made friends with Blythe and the pets. Fiona likes to dress up and have tea parties, which her friends enjoy.

(1) Her appearance is based on that of the playable fox character in the Littlest Pet Shop: Spring video game.


	4. Frankie Finnegan

Name: Frankie Finnegan

Gender: Male

Species: Frog

Appearance: Purple with a blue belly and toes, orange spots on his head and back, and green eyes.

Owner: Henry Finnegan, an eight year old boy

Talent: Playing the banjo

Personality: Frankie is friendly and jovial, but also a bit lazy. He can often be seen swimming around the pond in Downtown City park or hopping through the fields. Whenever Blythe and the pets pay the park a visit, they have a blast hanging out together.


	5. Ginger Patterson

Name: Ginger Patterson

Gender: Female

Species: Guinea pig

Appearance: White with brownish-orange spots, a pink nose, and bright green eyes. She wears a green headband around her tousled hair(1).

Owner: Sue Patterson

Talent: Track racing

Personality: Like her owner, Ginger is kind, accommodating, and helpful, but also quite feisty-tough. She loves sports and is very strong and fast, which often comes in handy when the pets are in a fix. Whenever Sue visits the day camp, Ginger and the pets have a wonderful time spending the day together.

(1) Her appearance is based on that of the background Guinea pig character in the episode, "Hamster Hoods."


	6. Herman Jones

Herman Jones

Gender: Male

Species: Hermit Crab

Appearance: Bright red with jade green eyes. His default outfit is a green shell, though oftentimes he'll swap it for other(Often bizarre-looking) shells.

Owner: Jasper Jones

Talent: Yo-yoing

Personality: Like his owner, Herman is polite and helpful, though also a bit goofy. He will often concoct plans for nifty things to do and sometimes invent various gizmos to help the pets, but both of such often go awry. Whenever Jasper visits the day camp, Herman and the pets have a wonderful time spending the day together.


	7. Chocolate Chip Song

Name: Chocolate Chip Song

Gender: Male

Species: Sable Ferret

Appearance: He's about as tall as the average ferret, but a bit plumper around the middle. His head and middle are light brown, and his arms, legs, tail, the rings around his eyes, and the tuft of hair atop his head are chocolate brown. He has bright green eyes.

Owner: Youngmee Song

Talent: Juggling

Personality: Chip is friendly, cheerful, and very, very goofy. He often helps Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles out at the sweet shop, though more often than not, his assistance goes awry. Whenever Youngmee visits the day camp or Blythe visits the sweet shop, Chip and the pets have a wonderful time spending the day together. Chip has a crush on Jebbi(The girl ferret from the episode Tongue Tied); due to learning to speak Korean from his owner, he and she are able to easily hold conversations with each other. Whenever Jebbi's owner is in town, she and Chip go out on dates.


	8. Dotty Hart

Name: Dotty Hart

Gender: Female

Species: Ladybug

Appearance: Dotty has a pink head and wings, a black body and black spots on her wings, a cream colored face, and bright green eyes(1).

Owner: Emma Hart

Talent: Solving puzzles

Personality: Dotty is cheerful, easygoing, and accommodating. Whenever Emma takes Blythe on a tour in the various countries they visit, Dotty is always there to take the pets on one, too, though like her owner's endeavors, hers also have a tendency to go awry sometimes. Like Tessie, she also speaks in an Alvin and the Chipmunks-esque voice.

(1) Her appearance is based on those of the ladybugs in the Littlest Pet Shop: Friends video game series.


	9. Lief Jameson and Gwen Martin

Name: Lief Jameson

Gender: Male

Species: Beaver

Appearance: Light mocha brown with a cream colored belly, a dark brown tail, a tuft of blonde hair atop his head, and bright blue eyes(1).

Owner: Harold Jameson, a lumberjack

Talent: Making things out of wood

Personality: Lief is very shy, sweet, and gentle. He and Gwen are very good friends and love spending time together. Lief's woodcrafting skills often come in handy whenever the pets are in a fix.

Gwen Martin

Gender: Female

Species: Penguin

Appearance: Violet purple with a lighter colored belly, orange beak and feet, and pale blue eyes. She likes to do face painting and often has a different design on her face each time(1).

Owner: Carly Martin, an ice skater who's Harold's girlfriend.

Talent: Ice skating

Personality: Gwen is cheerful, friendly, and quite a bit feisty. She and Lief are good friends and love spending time together. Gwen is very light on her feet, which often comes in handy whenever the pets are in a fix. Whenever she comes for a visit, Blythe and the girl pets love getting their faces painted by her.

(1) Their appearances are based on those of the penguin and beaver in the Littlest Pet Shop: Friends video game series.


	10. Annabell and Suzy Mae McCoy

Names: Annabell and Suzy Mae McCoy

Gender: Female

Species: Koala bears

Owners: Sadie and Rosie Belle McCoy, two country sisters

Talents: Baking

Appearance: Annabell is grey with a lighter grey snout, brown eyes, blonde pigtails, and wears a pink gingham dress. Suzy Mae is brown with a lighter brown snout, green eyes, red hair, and wears a purple dress with puffy sleeves.

Personality: Annabell and Daisy Mae a re friendly, easygoing, and very jovial. They're sisters, and the love interests of Whiskers and Sideburns(The koala bears from the episode Feud for Thought) respectively, and are about the only thing the two of them won't argue over.


End file.
